Couch
by fister8ben
Summary: "You should just tell her, you know," Keith said, causing Shayne to move his eyes away from Courtney once again. Again silence was the immediate answer but eventually Shayne spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about." (Shayne Topp/Courtney Miller \\ SMOSH) SET IN SMOSH WINTERGAMES


The night was getting long and Shayne was pretty sure he was the only one awake in the cabin. Silence was filling the room, apart from the soft snores coming from the girl asleep on the couch and the quite buzz from the TV as it played some movie, Shayne didn't really know.  
It had started out with all of them fighting over getting a spot in one of the couches, as Wes was putting in the movie. But as one movie turned into two and two turned into three they one by one started going into bed until it was just him and Courtney left. None of the two were really watching the movie at this point. They were mostly just talking about who knows what, laughing at each others bad jokes and debating whether they should raid the kitchen while the others were asleep. They'd continued like that until Courtney met her limit and fell asleep on the couch.  
Shayne had been sitting in his chair ever since, shifting his eyes between her and the screen until his eyes finally stilled on her. It wasn't that he was watching her sleep really, he was just caught up in a train of thoughts and couldn't be bothered to move his eyes.

He'd always enjoyed talking to Courtney. Ever since the day he joined Smosh. They never really spoke of anything important, they just talked. And they could keep on talking for hours. That's what he liked about Courtney. He never had to worry about running out of things to say, because if he did, Courtney would just start speaking of something different.  
He also just liked her, for her. Her humour was incredibly bad, but somehow she always managed to make him laugh at it anyway.  
Quite frankly, she was a pretty amazing person. In Shayne's opinion at least.

Shayne continued to ponder, never once moving his eyes from the sleeping frame. She look cute like that. Normally she would have a huge smile on her face while yelling out jokes to the people who would listen or making weird faces at a camera, and while that still would be considered cute, right now she just looked peaceful. No grimace or act for the camera. No, right now she was just Courtney in a completely natural form. And to be honest, Shayne kinda liked natural Courtney.

"You're being kinda creepy, dude." A voice suddenly spoke. Shayne was practically yanked out of his thoughts and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sitting down he probably would've jumped a few feet into the air. He whipped his head around finding it to be Keith.  
Keith gave a quiet chuckle as he walked past the sitting area and into the kitchen.  
"I thought you'd gone to bed," Shayne mumbled after him, making sure he wasn't speaking too loudly.  
Keith reached for a glass. "I was," he said. "But I got thirsty."  
Shayne replied with a small nod and silence filled the room as Keith filled his glass. Shayne found himself looking back at Courtney telling himself it was to make sure she hadn't been woken up. A few moments passed in silence as Keith drank the water and refilled the glass.  
"You should just tell her, you know," he finally said, causing Shayne to move his eyes away from Courtney once again.  
Again silence was the immediate answer but eventually Shayne spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Keith let out a burst of laughter making Shayne cringe from how loud it was compared to how quiet the room had been since Courtney had fallen asleep.  
"C'mon man, of course you know what I'm talking about!" Keith said, pointing a hand at Courtney as if all the answers were laying there with her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shayne repeated, stressing the words more this time. It made Keith snort and jokingly hold up his hands in defence.  
In all honesty, it wasn't a complete lie. It was no secret that he and Courtney were fond of one another but if they downright needed to tell each _something,_ Shayne wasn't sure.  
"Whatever man, if you say so," Keith laughed as he shook his head and started to make his leave, but before he reached the door he stopped and looked back.  
"You know, you could at least wake her up and get her into bed so she doesn't wake up with an aching neck," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "Just sayin'," and with that he left the room.  
Shayne looked after him until he could hear a door close before returning his glance to Courtney. Soft snores were still leaving her lips and she was looking just as peaceful as before. Shayne let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have known what to do if she'd woken up and heard the whole thing. He stayed still for a while, just taking in her sleeping frame before deciding that Keith was probably right. It would suck, waking up with a neck pain.

He stood from his chair and very carefully placed himself on the edge of the couch. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it ever so slightly.  
"Hey," he practically whispered. "Court?"  
Courtney made a small sound as she started stretching her body in an attempt of waking up. She blinked opened her eyes, looking confused at first, but when she saw Shayne, she simply smiled up at him. "Hey..." she mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep. Shayne smiled back at her watching as she tried blinking herself more awake. "Hey," he mumbled back, voice soft. He almost forgot why he woke her up but when Courtney dragged a hand down her face and asked what time it was it snapped back into his mind. He removed his hand from her shoulder and sat back.  
"It's late," he said. "I was just thinking, you'd might want to go into bed. You know, so you don't wake up with a sore neck." Well, actually it was Keith's thinking, but whatever. Courtney sighed and stretched once again.  
"Yeah..." she mumbled, clearly not happy with having to get up. "It's probably a good idea," she stayed still for a while before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes before picking up the blanket from the floor and wrapping it around her.  
"Well," she started. "Guess I better get to it then," she stood up and smiled down and Shayne who was still seated on the couch. "Thanks, Shayne," She said, voice soft and filled with sincerity. Shayne looked up at her and almost forgot to smile back. "You're welcome," he said, just as softly as her. She jokingly ran a hand through his hair, before walking off. "Goodnight!" she waved at him before exiting the room.

Shayne was left on the couch as silence once again fell over the room. "Yeah," he said, smile still on his face. "Goodnight,"

Maybe there was something he needed to tell her.

Shayne was woken up by a lot of noise and something poking his forehead. It took him a while to adjust his eyes to the bright light streaming through the windows, but once he'd done it he saw Courtney sitting in front of him with a goofy smile on her face.  
"You know, if you wanted to sleep on the couch, you could've just said so" she joked, still not straying from his side. Shayne blinked in confusion as he didn't recognise her from how she looked last night. Her clothes were different, her make-up was done and her hair looked much neater than what he remembered.  
He then realized he was on the couch, a blanket thrown over him and that the whole Smosh crew was around him, making breakfast, talking, laughing and so on. Oh. He'd fallen asleep on the couch.  
"Uh," he started, voice cracking from just waking up. He coughed into his hand and tried again. "What time is it?" he asked.  
"It's a little past nine," she smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up before now. We weren't exactly quiet," she continued gesturing around the room. Shayne rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah," he mumbled. "It got pretty late last night," he said, watching as Courtney's smile widened. Shayne was just about to smile back, when she suddenly slapped his shoulder and stood up.  
"C'mon," she said. "I made you coffee!"  
Shayne followed her as she walked away before standing up and stretching. He caught Keith wiggling his eyebrows at him and very quickly flashed his middle finger at him. While rubbing his neck, he walked to the counter and found the cup of coffee Courtney had made for him. He carefully took a sip and found Courtney in the crowd of people. She was engaged in a conversation with Olivia and Mari waving her arms around as she was speaking. He couldn't help but smile at her and when Courtney noticed she simply smiled back and continued speaking.

Nah. For the time being he was quite happy with how their relationship were. For the time being.

He placed the cup on the table and lifted his hand to rub his neck again. He let out a small groan. "You okay, man?" he heard Ian ask beside him. He nodded.

"Yeah, my neck just hurts a bit," 

**I have no idea what this is ….**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed regardless! Byeeeee**


End file.
